Steps That Reveal the Truth
by SilenceX11
Summary: Aria Green is an 18 year old girl who has had to endure the divorce of her parents, the death of her siblings, and the unfortunate truth of knowing who their killer is. Did I mention she can't tell anyone? Not even her new neighbor Jude who has to deal with his own problems. Could they even be more then friends, or would they break?
1. Step 1: Remember

Hello! This is my First Story! Please Read and tell me if you like it! Thanks so Much! -SilenceX11 O.o

Chapter 1:

Step 1: The Explanation

I, Aria Green used to live a perfect life. I had one brother named Ethan, a sister named Amy, a Father named Eddie, and a Mother named Sally. It was a kind of life where your Dad comes home from work, kisses your Mom on the cheek, and asks how everyone's day was. Then, you would all eat dinner like the perfect family you are, but nothings perfect, or at least not for long. My Family Slowly fell to the depths of the ocean and couldn't find their way back up, myself included. Right now, I'm in a plane flying back to my old house, the perfect house in Pennsylvania where my Mom lives with her new life. That consists of her husband Mark and his daughter Beth. There is nothing wrong with Mark. He is actually pretty nice. He's about 5'9 with pepper hair, blue eyes and is good to my Mom, like he should be. So, overall Mark's not that bad. But then comes his accident of a daughter... I mean his wonderful and perfect daughter Beth. She's about 5'6 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's probably my reason for not wanting to go back home, or maybe its my Mom who doesn't even consider me as a daughter anymore. I mean she tries hard, but I never was good enough for her and probably never will be. I can't blame her. If I were in her shoes, I would be ashamed to call someone like me her daughter too. See, when I moved out to the scorching temperatures of Texas with my Dad, Amy, and Ethan because my mom wanted to start another 'perfect' family I got into some trouble. The occasional partying, drugs, alcohol, oh and stealing a police officer's car. That's what became my usual 'fun'. But I didn't get into trouble immediately. Actually, it started after Amy and Ethan had died. It was probably the most terrible thing that's ever happened to me, topping my parents divorce. And as soon as I closed my eyes on the quiet plane, the flashback hurt as it crossed my mind. It happened when I was 17. I was driving home after visiting my friend Alice from college. As I pulled in the driveway I heard painful screams fill the air, they sounded familiar. I ran up to the unlocked door and dashed to the stairs to the heart stopping screams. As I reached the top, suddenly the screams stopped, and silence filled the air. I bolted to the end of the hallway and swiftly opened Ethan's door. By the time I came across the room to my siblings they were already dead. Their lifeless bodies huddled together at the foot of Ethan's bed. They each had many stab wounds in each of their bodies. What was happening? Did I really need to lose anymore? Have anymore heartache? They didn't deserve this. As I was lost in thought, I heard a noise in the back of the room. I turned around swiftly to look into the eyes of the killer, the murder, and wait... did I know him? The funeral had been the worst. As I looked around I saw a broken family all pushed together for something terrible. I saw the tombstone of my brother Ethan and his amazing way to stay positive even at a young age,who was about 12 at the time he had died. I saw the tombstone of my sister, Amy the most caring person in the world, who was 20 when she had been murdered. But the most painful thing I saw had to be the untrustworthy eyes of Ethan's and Amy's killer.

Thank You For reading! If you like it I will write more chapters!

-SilenceX11 O.o


	2. Step 2: Start of My New Life

Hey! Here is the 2nd chapter! leave any comments if you can tell me how to improve the story or if you like it!

Thank You :)

-SilenceX11 O.o

Chapter 2:

Step 2: Start of My New Life

"Honey, they plane has safely landed. It's time to leave." A middle aged short woman said with honey blonde hair and a sweet smile. "Oh, OK." I said a little disheveled because of my dreams... my memories. Then, I quickly left the plane in search of my bags and my mother. First, I went in search of my bags and quickly found them. Well, it wasn't hard... They were all neon green. Then, I carried them to the front of the airport in search of mt mother, hopefully she was there.

Ten minutes... 20 minutes... 30 minutes...

"Sorry I was late Aria, I had to pick Beth up from Cheer Leading Camp and take her back home. Her car is being repaired." My Mother said as I stepped into her cherry red Convertible. She looked the same. Same brown curly hair and same shinning blue eyes. "It's fine." I said slightly annoyed. Couldn't Barbie have one of her other friends take her home? The rest of the ride was silent as we made our journey to my moms house, well I guess mine now too.

As soon as the car was parked, I saw a cute guy coming out from the house next door. He must have been new, I didn't remember him living there when I had. "Hey Jude!" Someone yelled from the porch of my new house, oh wait it was Beth. The guy, I guess his name was Jude turned to Beth and said, "Hey Beth." Before he could turn away to leave my Mother said, "Hello Jude, how are you?" "I'm Good, how about you?" He asked. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was very good looking. Probably about 6'1 with dirty blonde hair that was about to his eyes. Don't even get me started on his blue-green eyes. It was like staring into a deep ocean, not knowing if you would drown or not. "I'm fine. Oh, and Jude this is my daughter Aria." My mom answered looking in my direction. Jude looked over at me and said, " Hey Aria, I'm Jude. Nice to Meet you." Then, he held out his hand. I took it and replied, "Nice to meet you too Jude." The handshake lingered for a while then we both took our hands away. " Well, we better get Aria settled in, still coming over for dinner tomorrow Jude?" my Mother asked curiously. "Yes, I am. I guess I will see you later Mrs. Peters. Bye Beth. And very nice meeting you Aria, see you all later." Jude answered while looking at me. His eyes made my knees buckle and the sound of his voice was so deep and sweet. "Wait Aria, What are you doing? Stop, you are only going to get hurt." I thought to myself. Then, my Mother, Beth, and I took my bags up to my new room. It was my brother's old room. It was on the first floor and had wood floors and blue walls. They must have re-painted it.


End file.
